The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: Another Summer & the Eclipse
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry enjoy their first day of summer after the end of the school year.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: Another Summer & the Eclipse

Henry and Flynn were in the school grounds at Henry's office, Flynn relaxing in the hot tub and Henry doing some work behind the office desk.

"Can't you believe today is the last day of school for you?" Flynn asked.

"I know," Henry said. "This year has flown by really fast."

"You're telling me," Flynn said. "I was trying my best to keep up."

"I know you were," Henry said. "But, at least you took time to rest your brain."

"I know," Flynn said. "That helped a lot this year. Are you going to teach me next year?"

"I already asked the school about it and they gave me their okay," Henry said.

"That is wonderful to know," Flynn said. "I guess we'll have some more fun next year."

"I know," Henry said. "Don't worry; all of this will be here when we get back."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I would be so devastated if it was gone."

"I know you would," Henry said. "So, I asked them about keeping all of this and they said I can keep all of this."

"That is great," Flynn said. "It just feels so good to be able to relax again."

"I know you feel so much better now that you are in the hot tub," Henry said. "I still remember how tired you were when you had that end of school year party with the students."

"I really was," Flynn said. "I felt so wiped out by midday."

"I know," Henry said. "I practically had to rush you here."

"I hope I didn't scare anybody," Flynn said.

"You did make some of your fellow classmates concerned, but I don't think anybody was scared or worried," Henry said. "I am glad you are okay, though."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "I guess I just needed to rest."

"Yeah, you probably just needed to rest," Henry said. "It doesn't take much to make you tired."

"For some reason, it really doesn't," Flynn said. "At least I have the pool room and the back porch hot tub waiting for me when I get home."

"Yes, you do," Henry said. "Speaking of which, I think my work here is done, so go ahead and dry off and we can begin our summer together."

"Okay, that will be great," Flynn said. "Can't you believe it's almost been a year since I moved in with you?"

"I know," Henry said. "Time truly flies when you have fun, Flynn."

"I know," Flynn said. "This last year with you has been a lot of fun. I really enjoy spending time with you. I just hope we can continue to add to our many adventures this summer."

"I know," Henry said. "And along with that, we've been friends for approximately three years."

"I know," Flynn said. "It's been a fun three years."

"We should celebrate," Henry said.

"We most definitely should," Flynn said. "How about we go on a bike ride and a picnic tomorrow?"

"Let's do it," Henry said. "Now, dry off and change so we can go."

"Okay, I will," Flynn said.

Flynn got up out of the hot tub and began drying off. Once he got through drying off, he went to the bathroom to change into his clothes. Flynn then went back to the office.

"Are you ready to go?" Flynn asked.

"I am ready to go," Henry said. "Let's go to our bikes and ride on home so you can continue to rest up for our bike ride and picnic tomorrow."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went outside and got on their bikes. They rode their bikes from the school on to Henry's house. They went inside and sat on the living room couch.

"I really enjoyed us riding our bikes from here to the school and back," Flynn said. "It was great exercise."

"It indeed was," Henry said. "Some days, we'd get more exercise than the rest of the kids did."

"You're right," Flynn said. "One of the students in our class asked if we rode our bikes to school and back because he saw our bikes at our parking place."

"What did you say?" Henry asked.

"I told them we did and that even with the bikes it usually doesn't take us long to get here," Flynn said. "He was green with envy."

"I know," Henry said. "I remember you used to take the bus to school, and it would take forever for you to get on the campus."

"Yeah, we get there quicker with the bikes," Flynn said as he lied down on the couch and propped his feet on Henry's lap. "Mostly because we used the sidewalks to get from here to the school"

"The higher ups seemed really impressed by us riding our bikes to school," Henry said as he began untying Flynn's shoes. "They said that we were setting a good example for the kids by getting exercise by riding our bikes to and from the school."

"I figured they would be impressed," Flynn said. "This has probably been the best school year ever."

"What makes you think that?" Henry asked as he started taking off Flynn's shoes and socks.

"Well, for starters, you taught my class most of the year," Flynn said. "You kept us going to different classrooms to get a unique learning experience every day."

"Well, I wanted you all to be able to get as well-rounded a learning experience as possible," Henry said as he finished taking off Flynn's shoes and socks. "Well, I took your shoes and socks off for you, Flynn. Would you like a massage or what?"

"That would be great," Flynn said. "I miss getting those from you."

"Okay, here it comes," Henry said and then he began massaging Flynn's feet.

"That feels so good," Flynn said. "You need to start doing this again."

"I know," Henry said. "I miss massaging you, too, Flynn, so if you ever need one, just let me know."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said. "Maybe tomorrow after our bike ride and picnic"

"That sounds great," Henry said. "I love it when we spoil each other rotten."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "That being said, I really appreciate you taking care of me this past school year."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "I'd do anything for you."

Flynn smiled as Henry continued to massage Flynn, who was eventually massaged to sleep. Once Flynn fell asleep, Henry placed a blanket over Flynn, wished him sweet dreams and went to his bedroom to do some work. Flynn napped off and on until the next day, when he woke up to the smell of bacon for breakfast.

"I smell bacon," Flynn said as he woke up.

"I fixed some just for you," Henry said as he brought the breakfast plate to Flynn.

"Thank you so much," Flynn said. "Well, are you excited about our bike ride and picnic?"

"I sure am," Henry said. "I've already got the picnic packed, so as soon as you get your shoes and socks back on, we can get this party started."

"Alright, let's get it started," Flynn said.

Flynn finished his breakfast and then got his shoes and socks on. The two friends then went outside, got on their bikes and begun their biking routine. They started with their usual few laps under the El Train, and then they rode their bikes around midtown Chicago. After a few laps around midtown Chicago, they started riding around, and through various national landmarks and places. After several hours of biking, they stopped at the park for their picnic. They set up their picnic materials, towels, pillows and blankets and they started enjoying their picnic lunch.

"Well, Flynn, I fixed you a bacon pizza," Henry said.

"And you got yourself a salad," Flynn said.

"I sure did," Henry said. "I actually made the southwest salad I got at that supermarket the other day."

"That's really cool," Flynn said. "I heard it was good."

"It really is," Henry said. "It's the best salad ever."

"That biking routine was awesome," Flynn said. "I enjoyed getting out there."

"I really did, too," Henry said. "I felt lazy being in that teacher's office practically all day on those teacher workdays."

"I am sure you did," Flynn said. "I know how much you enjoy adventure."

"I know," Henry said. "I feel that's what learning should be, an adventure."

"Adventures are indeed so much fun," Flynn said. "I hope we can start doing more adventures over the course of the summer."

"I hope we can, too," Henry said. "Maybe we can plan a vacation where we can go to New York to see your relatives."

"Maybe we can," Flynn said. "I am sure they would love to see us."

"I am sure they would, too," Henry said. "I think they even enjoy having me around."

"They do," Flynn said. "They think of you as the brother I never had."

"They do?" Henry asked.

"Absolutely," Flynn said. "They practically see you as family."

"That is real sweet," Henry said. "Let's plan on a vacation over there."

"Let's do it," Flynn said. "You can see my friend, Luke again along with my relatives."

"He seems like a fun guy," Henry said. "It's like you have a twin."

"I know," Flynn said. "He is so exciting."

"But, anyway, I will try to work it out for you," Henry said. "In the meantime, you get plenty of rest from the school year."

"I will and you do the same," Flynn said.

"I will, Flynn," Henry said. "So, are you ready for another massage?"

"I am, how about you?" Flynn asked.

"I sure am," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn finished their picnic lunch and sat in front of each other. They untied and took off each other's shoes. The two friends then took off each other's socks and began massaging each other's feet.

"That feels so relaxing," Henry said.

"Don't you feel that stress melting away?" Flynn asked. "I do."

"I really do," Henry said. "This is just what I needed to calm down."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "And the weather is so beautiful for it."

"I know," Henry said. "We could wake up to the night sky again."

"We most definitely could if we napped long enough," Flynn said.

"Exactly," Henry said. "I like looking at the stars. Plus, I heard there was a lunar eclipse tonight, so that will be very cool to look at from here."

"I agree," Flynn said. "I haven't seen one before, but it would be really cool to see."

"It would indeed be really cool," Henry said. "Wow, this massage is making me sleepy."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "Since our pillows and blankets are already out, let's take a nap."

"Let's do it," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry lied down on their towels and placed their blankets over them. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. After napping for seven hours off and on, they woke up to a clear, night sky.

"Well, here it is," Flynn said.

"The beautiful night sky," Henry said. "And there's the moon."

"So, when does the eclipse happen," Flynn said.

"Well, from what I heard, it should happen in thirty minutes," Henry said.

"It is starting to take place already," Flynn said.

"Yeah, it looks like the partial eclipse happened about thirty minutes ago," Henry said.

"Well, then, I guess we woke up just in time for the nighttime portion of our party," Flynn said.

"Sounds very much like it," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn continued to chat amongst themselves while the lunar eclipse completed itself right before their eyes. When the full lunar eclipse happened, the two friends got excited.

"Here it is," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "The colors are really unique."

"I am seeing that," Henry said. "Nice shades of yellow, orange and red."

"I know," Flynn said. "This has to be the most beautiful night ever."

"This most definitely has to be," Henry said. "Thanks for suggesting this, Flynn."

"You're most definitely welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "We need to do this every night."

"We most definitely should," Henry said. "I love spending the day outdoors."

"I love spending the day outdoors, too whenever I am not too busy with school work," Flynn said.

"Well, now that school work is out of the way, we can spend lots of days outdoors," Henry said.

"We most definitely should," Flynn said with a smile.

Flynn and Henry continued to enjoy the lunar eclipse until fatigue set in and the two fell asleep.


End file.
